Reasons for Akihiko having a Super High Bounty
Akihiko is a former Marine Captain who possesses all the knowledge and intellect he could have possibly absorbed during the time period of his service *Has colluded with one of the leaders of the combined Revolutionary Army as well as Fireheart, former World Noble who possesses all the money allocated to her particular family as well as forbidden knowledge *Is incredibly powerful, more so than a Shichibukai with an outrageous bounty of $235,000,000 *Is the current Pirate Captain of a crew that possesses two of the most economically powerful Devil Fruits in the current world *Has stolen an individual who is perhaps the best navigator in the world from the clutches of the Marine recruiting party, stealing him for themselves *Demonstrates Haoshoku Haki *Is the founder and organizer of the Four Symbols Pirate Alliance from pirates hailing all over the Blue Sea *Has singlehandely interfered with the Dressrosa slave trade spearheaded by the immensely powerful family, the Longinus Family *Has came back from the dead of all things when being pursued by the Marines over the Calm Belt only to return perfectly normal in the Grand Line's Drum Island *Is allies with Twilight Island and are honourary members of the noble family, an island of superhuman individuals who all possess an unnatural means of production and the greast sugar distilleries on the planet * ''Thema 'Abies' Equipped with the '''Hermes Apocryhpa' Grimoire, by simply desiring to create something, Jessica can, using her enormous magical power and soul to facilitate the construction and creation of almost anything, as well as is also capable of converting things into other things, a transmutation of sorts, with given materials, which drastically reduces the cost of whatever she has to transmute being transmuted, and allows her to mimic the powers of a regular alchemist. When placed in tandem with her incredible knowledge and actualization of the Big Will with her Cosmo, Jessica is capable of utilizing this with her alchemical powers, armed with the knowledge that all things are composed of the same atoms from the Big Bang, greatly subverting the comprehension phase of alchemy. This is in the same manner that Saint Alchemy works, as well as her ability to communicate with nature, making her psychometrically a natural at it. With her knowledge of chemistry returning to her, that which she needed to get past the four months in Erebus where persons expected her to fall into line to help. Seemingly creating things out of nothing and changing rocks into gold, the powers of Jessica's grimoire seems nearly unlimited. However, Jessica has not managed to master each constituent aspect and transform them into full forms of magic as yet, as while Comprehension, Destruction, and Reconstruction can be used as types of magic, she cannot any further. Jessica can create practically out of thin air, creating walls out of thin air with adhesive properties to restrain whatever she might desire, as well as weapons and projectiles from thin air that suddenly hurl themselves at her target. In addition, Jessica has demonstrated the power to transmute objects as if they were things that she had created herself using her magic, and with her ability to seemingly bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange and the Law of Natural Providence that binds regular alchemy by utilizing her Magical Power instead to fulfill the first law (her alchemy is not bound by the second), Jessica has demonstrated the ability to quite literally turn water into wine like some sort of divine figure, as well as turn water into ice or fog seemingly by simply willing it enough. However, the full alchemical process (to do harm) is much harder to accomplish directly on a human being, which is why instead she has only demonstrated the power to do this to inanimate objects, as it is bound by her knowledge and imagination. However, none the less Jessica has shown to be capable of creating powerful weapons she calls firearms or guns, as well as shift the battlefield spontaneously, earth into magma, carbon into diamond, even occasionally creating the diamond herself, and seemingly animate her transmutations by actively transmuting them again. While the cost of transmutation is directly proportional to the size of the object, using actual materials bypasses it. *'Objects' **'Weaponry/Arsenal:' ***'Oathbreaker and Peacekeeper: '''Originally heirlooms of both the Alderich and Lockhart families, these twin swords have a long history, each distinct from one another. The Oathbreaker and the Peacekeepers were both twin magical swords created by some of the finest blacksmiths in Erebus, Magic and Cosmo included in and aided it's construction before it was finally put to crystallize as incredibly powerful swords. However, both swords, despite being "twins", according to legend were said to be forged on the opposite ends of Erebus, by a coalition of both parties. The first party, those who created the Oathbreaker, wished to quell and put an end to the constant unnecessary fighting in Chaos prior to the arrival of the Imperial Reich, creating a blade to embody and signify these dreams and cut down those that would stand in their path. On the other hand, the Peacekeeper was created to, ironically, keep the war ongoing, as it was meant to halt the arrival of the third faction of warrish pacifists. Clashing against each other in combat, the two swords became inexplicably linked, and while the Peacekeeper would find itself in the hands of the Lockharts, the Oathbreaker would find itself in that of the Alderich. Eventually falling into the hands of Jessica's father, the Oathbreaker would clash against the Peacekeeper, shattering it's oath to perpetuate the war and truly give the blade meaning as the Peacekeeper. Through union of both Lockhart and Alderich, Jessica is genetically and mystically keyed in to the possession of both blades, as these blades are a culmination of her role and fulfilled destiny, halting the war while simultaneously stopping a third faction from arriving, as she '''was' a member of both. These enchanted blades give Jessica an enormous cutting potential for starters as well as prove to be incredibly durable. However, through integrated lacrima, these swords can channel an extremely destructive power, known to be a lessened variation of the Destruction School of Outer Alchemy. While Jessica can not use it to full power through the sword, it still makes it enormous cutting potential even more formidable, literally destroying for quite some distance what was in it's main trajectory with only extremely durable metals standing much of a chance against it. Like Ichiriyu's Knife, Jessica can slash at nothing but air to make it hard to breathe. However, most terrifyingly, is her ability to channel her darkness, light, gravity, and even powers bestowed by her constellation patrons throught the swords in question. ****'Oathbreaker: '''Oathbreaker, as a magical sword has several unique powers. For example, by scraping it across the ground it can create green flames that can be launched at the opponent, or can simply be generated by sword thrusts. Additionally, the sword has demonstrated the ability to drain large amounts of blood and can create powerful vorpal (super duper sharp) shockwaves that can cut through some of the toughest of substances. Jessica can also channel her Sekishiki techniques along side this green fire. ****'Peacekeeper:'''